


private show

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Coffee Shop, Coffee Shop Confrontations, Derek is a major dick, Dick!Derek, Established Relationship, Part 2, Post-Season Finale, Protective!Victor, Singing!Victor, Supportive!Victor, Venji - Freeform, Victor is a protective boyfriend, Victor wrote a song, hurt!Benji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: It's been a month since Victor and Benji shared their first kiss, and in that time they not only started working together again, but also became an official couple. All is going well until an unexpected visitor at the café makes Benji doubt himself, and whether or not he or his talent matters. Victor refuses to let Benji think he isn't important, so he decides to prove it by pulling out something that he'd been working on since Battle of the Bands.~Victor wrote a song for Benji and sings it to him.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 238





	private show

**Author's Note:**

> So the song that I used in this fic is "Can I Be Him" by James Arthur because the lyrics perfectly fit the journey between Benji and Victor, and Victor's feelings towards Benji. I highly suggest listening to the song once Victor starts singing!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

It is just a normal day of work at Brasstown for Victor.

Work had been better than usual, with Benji's return to the café. Since the night of the dance, they had officially become a couple. This made their already effortless and in-sync teamwork even stronger. 

They'd almost immediately fallen back into their normal routine, with Benji knowing exactly what Victor needs without him having to say it, and vice versa.

Things were going great, and Victor felt on top of the world...like nothing, and nobody could get in the way of this amazing thing they had going.

They were... _unstoppable_.

As soon as the café door opened, however, Victor knew that he had spoken too soon.

Victor has to do a double take when he saw Benji's ex-boyfriend, Derek, walk into the café. He hadn't seen Derek since the night of the dance, and was hoping that he wouldn't have to...

since he was, atleast in Derek's eyes, part of the reason why Benji had broken up with him. The majority of the blame was on Derek...but Victor knew that Derek didn't see it that way.

Victor takes a deep breath, composing himself as Derek approaches the counter.

"Derek...what can I get for you?" he asks in a neutral tone.

Derek gives him a pointed look, "Nothing, actually...I'm here to talk to Benji."

Victor raises an eyebrow, "What is there to talk about?"

"This doesn't really concern you, Victor. So, if you could just grab Benji for me." Derek snaps, voice full-of-attitude.

Victor narrows his eyes, resisting the urge to hop over the counter and knock him onto his ass. 

"Fine. I'll be right back." He snaps, shooting him a glare before walking into the back room in search of his boyfriend, who was currently on break.

Benji gives him a soft smile when he enters the room, "Hey, V...missing me out there already?"

His smile falls when he notices Victor's agitated appearance. 

He furrows his eyebrows, standing up from his chair, "What's wrong?"

"Derek is here, and he wants to talk to you." 

Benji groans, running a hand through his hair, "What the hell could he possibly want?"

Victor shrugs, "I don't know, but I suggest you go and find out before I go back out there and deck him."

"Did he say something to you?" Benji asks, voice bordering on angry.

"Nothing too serious...he was about as friendly as any guy would be towards the guy his boyfriend broke up with him for." Victor says sarcastically.

Benji rolls his eyes, making his way towards the front counter. Victor follows after him, stepping up to the counter to help the next customer.

"Derek...what are you doing here?" Benji asks shortly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Derek rolls his eyes, "We need to talk."

"What is there for us to talk about? We've been broken up for a month now." Benji says.

"We need to talk about the band." Derek says as he walks over to an abandoned table, sitting down.

Benji raises an eyebrow, "Have you forgotten that the band is also broken up?" he asks, sitting down in the chair across from Derek.

"That's why I'm here. I heard that you are planning on performing in this month's Battle of the Bands."

Benji scoffs, "Not that it is any of your business, but yes...I'm planning on doing a solo performance. Why is that any of your concern?"

Derek rolls his eyes, "Because you are going to be competing against us, and you can't do that."

"Oh really? Care to enlighten me on why I can't compete against my ex-boyfriend and his band?" Benji asks, voice full of attitude.

"It's just that...we don't want to see you humiliate yourself, especially since it would also humiliate us." Derek says pointedly.

Benji narrows his eyes, "Excuse me?"

Derek smirks, "Benji, let's face it. You're weak as a solo performer. There's no way that you'll be able to pull out a performance on your own."

"Oh really? Have you forgotten so soon how I basically carried our entire performance at the last Battle of the Bands on my own." Benji jabs.

Derek laughs, "If that's what you want to believe. If we had performed that dumb overplayed pop-song for our performance instead of the encore like you wanted to...we would have lost."

Benji clenches his jaw, trying his best to keep his composure.

"You're mediocre at best, Benji, and without us...you're nothing." Derek jabs.

Benji feels Derek's words pierce through his chest like a knife. It isn't like Derek hasn't put him down before, because honestly...that's all he did during the entire year that they were together.

This was different, though, because Derek was purposely attacking Benji's abilities as a musician...which is not only his passion, but had been his main source of strength during his journey of coming out.

Derek's words echo inside his head, hurting more and more each time.

_ you're mediocre. you're nothing. _

_ you're nothing. _

Benji keeps a straight face, refusing to give Derek the satisfaction of hurting him. 

"Just do everyone a favor, and remove your name from the lineup." Derek suggests, giving him one last smirk before he stands up from his chair, exiting the café.

The second he is gone, Benji's face falls. He clenches his jaw, fighting back tears as he pushes out of his chair, storming back into the break room.

He ignores Victor's calls for him, not wanting Victor to see him fall apart, especially not over Derek.

Once he is away from everyone, however, he lets his emotions consume him. 

_ you're nothing. _

~

Victor tries to focus on completing orders for the growing line of customers, unable to stop his gaze from drifting over to where Benji and Derek are sat...appearing to be in a heated discussion.

He isn't sure what Derek could possibly want to talk to Benji about, but he's certain that whatever it is, isn't good. 

Nothing that involved Derek was ever good, especially not after his and Benji's breakup.

He shifts his focus back to making the drink he's currently working on, trying to avoid looking over again.

When he hears Benji's footsteps approaching, he looks up, frowning when he sees Benji's clenched jaw and watery eyes.

_ What the hell had Derek said to him?  _

Victor fought the urge to chase after Derek and knock the living daylights out of him, instead focusing on his boyfriend. 

"Benji?" Victor calls out as Benji storms past him and into the back room.

Unable to follow after his boyfriend due to the long line of customers, he decides to give Benji time to cool off, deciding that he'll figure out the situation later on.

When Benji returns after his break, he gives Victor a forced smile that doesn't quite meet his eyes.

"Hey, B...is everything okay?" Victor asks.

Benji nods, not looking up from the latté he is currently making, "Yeah..."

Victor frowns, knowing that his boyfriend is lying to him. 

They continue the remainder of their shifts working quietly side-by-side, Victor constantly shooting Benji concerned looks.

He needs to figure out what happened with Derek. 

~

Once the last customer of the night exits the café, Victor decides to bring up the question that had been lingering in his mind all afternoon.

"So...what did Derek want?" 

Benji shrugs, "Nothing important..." he says shortly as he walks over to the door, flipping the sign to 'closed' and locking it.

Victor sighs, "Benji...I saw the conversation, and it was clearly something."

"Victor, I-"

"Benji...you've been quiet ever since Derek left earlier. Something that he said is bothering you, and don't bother denying it...because I can see it." Victor says.

Benji is silent for a moment, fidgeting with the rag in his hands, "He just wanted to talk about me performing in Battle of the Bands."

Victor furrows his eyebrows, "What? How does you performing in Battle of the Bands concern him?"

Benji shrugs, wiping down the table in front of him, "It doesn't, but it doesn't even matter..." he pauses, "because I'm not performing anymore." he confesses.

Victor's eyes widen.

"What?! Why not?" he exclaims, putting down the pitcher he was drying and walking out from behind the counter.

Benji moves to the next table, drying it, "I just, am not feeling it this time."

Victor walks closer to Benji, "I don't understand...you were so excited to perform your own set."

Benji shrugs, and Victor clenches his jaw...anger filling his veins.

"Benji...what did Derek say to you?" Victor asks, voice firm.

When Benji doesn't answer, Victor walks over and grabs Benji's hand from the table, holding it in between his own.

"B...please look at me." Victor whispers.

Benji sighs, slowly looking up to meet Victor's eyes.

Victor frowns when he notices the dried tear tracks on Benji's cheeks...his eyes blotchy. He looks so lost...so, broken.

"Benji..." Victor breathes out, reaching forward to wipe a tear from his eye with the pad of his thumb, "what happened?"

Benji slumps down in a nearby chair, and Victor kneels down in front of him.

"Derek told me that I should drop out of the show." Benji finally confesses, voice quiet.

Victor's eyes widen, "What?"

"He said that I should do everyone a favor and remove myself from the lineup, because I'm too weak as a solo performer, and then he said..." Benji's voice cracks, and he falls silent.

Victor feels the rage inside him grow stronger, but it is quickly extinguished by the concern for his boyfriend.

"What did he say?" Victor asks softly, squeezing Benji's hand.

Benji lets out a shaky sigh, "He said that I'm nothing..."

Victor feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

"Benji...you have to know that everything he said isn't true. You know that...right?" Victor asks, voice shaking.

Benji's silence answers Victor's question.

Did Benji really not know how absolutely incredible he was? 

He wasn't nothing, he was everything. 

Victor's everything.

"B...Derek is wrong. You are everything...you're so amazing, and you're incredibly talented." Victor reassures him.

Benji shakes his head, "I don't know, Victor. Maybe he's right...maybe I am nothing. I mean...who's life am I changing with my music?" 

Victor sighs, standing up from the ground.

Benji watches quietly as Victor walks into the back room, returning moments later with Benji's guitar in hand.

Benji sighs, "Victor...I really can't play right now."

Victor nods, "I know. There's something that I want to show you."

He walks over to the table next to Benji, sitting down on it and propping the guitar up on his leg, putting the shoulder strap over him.

Victor runs his fingers across the strings, familiarizing himself with the instrument. He looks up to meet Benji's eyes, which are looking at him curiously.

He smiles, "I know that I've never told you this, but...I play the guitar, too. I've been playing since I was a little kid."

Victor sees the ghost of a surprised smile appear on Benji's lips.

"I've been working on a song for awhile...I started writing it on the night of the Battle of the Bands, actually." Victor explains, smiling fondly at the memory of that night.

Victor laughs softly, "Hearing you singing that night, just confirmed what I'd been feeling since the moment we first met...that I was falling for you."

Benji's eyes are wide with surprise.

"And then I saw you with Derek, and...I felt like the floor crumbled beneath me. I knew that he didn't deserve you, but I couldn't tell you that. So...I started writing this song." he continues.

Victor smiles, "I poured all of my feelings into these lyrics...never thinking that one day I'd be able to play it to you, for it to...mean something to you, the way that it does to me."

"This is for you, B..." Victor finishes off, bringing his hands up to the guitar, resting on the starting chord.

He takes one final glance up at Benji before he strums the guitar, the beginning of his melody flowing through the café.

_ You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen _

_ You took me back in time to when I was unbroken _

_ Now you're all I want _

_ And I knew it from the very first moment _

_ 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again _

Victor takes a deep breath, moving into the chorus.

_ I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show, I know you never saw me _

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again? _

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories _

_ Can I be him? _

Victor looks up from the guitar, eyes locking with Benji's. His hands continue to strum the familiar melody on autopilot, his eyes remaining on Benji's.

He needs Benji to believe his words.

_ I heard there was someone but I know he don't deserve you _

_ If you were mine I'd never let anyone hurt you, no, no _

_ I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips _

_ It's all that I've been thinking about _

_ 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song and I want you to sing it again _

Benji smiles softly, eyes welling up with tears. 

_ I swear that every word you sing, you wrote them for me _

_ Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me _

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there to sing it again? _

_ Could I be the one you talk about in all your stories? _

Victor stands up from the table, free styling the next part of his melody.

_ Can I be the one _

_ Oh, can I, can I be him? _

_ Won't you sing it again? _

_ Oh, when you sing it again _

_ Can I be him? _

_ Oh, sing it again, yeah _

_ Oh, when you sing it again _

_ Can I be him? _

He walks over to stand in front of Benji.

_ I swear that every word you sang, you wrote 'em for me _

_ Like it was a private show, but I know you never saw me _

_ When the lights come on and I'm on my own _

_ Will you be there, will you be there? _

_ Can I be the one you talk about in all your stories _

_ Can I be him? _

_ Can I be him... _

Victor finishes off the final line, strumming a final chord.

Benji is silent, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You...you wrote that for me?" Benji whispers.

Victor nods, "I wrote it about you, Benji. And I need you to believe me when I tell you that you aren't nothing...you are everything."

Victor removes the guitar strap from his shoulder, setting the guitar down on the table and offering his hand to Benji.

Benji accepts his hand, allowing Victor to pull him to his feet.

"You have no idea how much you changed my life, Benji. You saved me...you made me believe that I could one day be who I was, and that I could get my happy ending." Victor professes, interlocking his fingers with Benji's.

"When I heard you sing that night...you gave me hope. Your music matters, B. It makes you who you are, and it made me believe in who I was." he continues. 

Benji smiles, looking down at the ground, "Nobody has ever done something like this for me before." he whispers.

Victor rests a hand against Benji's cheek, "Well they should've."

Benji looks up to meet Victor's eyes, immediately leaning forward to press their lips together. 

Victor keeps a hand pressed against Benji's cheek, the other sliding down to his lower back, pulling him closer.

They pull apart seconds later, foreheads resting together.

"Thank you..." Benji breathes out.

Victor smiles, pulling away to look at him, "Thank YOU for being you. Because who you are is...really great." 

Benji laughs shyly, looking at the ground. 

"So...are you going to reconsider your decision to drop out of Battle of the Bands?" Victor asks.

Benji nods, "I think I'm still going to do it. But only on one condition."

Victor raises an eyebrow.

~

Victor feels an overwhelming sense of pride watching Benji shine on stage the night of Battle of the Bands, performing Victor's song.

He feels even prouder when they announce his boyfriend as the winner of the competition, immediately turning to send a smirk in Derek's direction.

He gets Deja Vú when he sees Benji hop off the stage, slowly walking towards him with a smile...looking like a dream under the bright lights.

This time, however, he is the one who gets to share a celebratory kiss with Benji in the middle of the crowd.


End file.
